Lord of the Rings: Pimping with the Ring
by bombero
Summary: Frodo goes to destroy the Ring that Sauron, Lord of All Evil, made to attrat all the women with but Sauron's spirit and his Nazguls and Orc army try to stop him. So Frodo goes wtih his friends to destroy the Ring forever so no one else can use the Ring.


Colin Thalacker

Colin Thalacker

Mrs.Rusech

Period 6

**Lord of the Rings:**

**Pimping with the Ring**

10,000 years ago, in the lands of Middle-Earth, something very awesome was made. In the depths of Mt. Love, a powerful ring was made. Sauron, Lord of All Evil, had created the Ring. He made the Ring so that if you put it on your finger, every single woman around will be attracted to you and you'll have all the ladies to yourself. They'll act crazy and love you forever but if you take the Ring off, the women will go back to normal. One Ring to get them all.

Sauron went all over Middle- Earth with his army of Orcs in search all women so they could love him forever. He felt very happy for a while. Although there were some that were angry at him for having it and because he had too much power with the Ring. The Human, Elf and Dwarf races banded together to stop Sauron from getting all the women. They battled his army of Orcs at the base of Mt. Love to see who would get the Ring. At the end of the battle the King of Gondor was killed by Sauron but the King's son Exseldor took his huge sword and cut off Sauron's finger with the Ring which caused Sauron's body to suddenly die without the Ring, leaving just his spirit.

Elrond, leader of the Elves, was nearby and told Exseldor to throw the Ring into the lava of Mt. Love to destroy it but he wouldn't do it so he left. A few days later while Exseldor was riding his horse down a road an Orc fired an arrow at him and he fell in a river right next to the road and died. He had the Ring in his hand so it fell out when he hit the river. It then had been lost for years until a weird creature named Gollum found the Ring and kept it for 500 years. He found some women but just loved the Ring itself too much. One day he had lost the Ring and Bilbo, a small hobbit, found it in his cave. He then took the Ring back with him to Hobbitan.

Bilbo started getting a lot of beautiful hobbit women. Frodo, his nephew, questioned why he was getting a lot of women lately and he didn't. Bilbo said it was the Ring and that he found it in a huge cave that belonged to a bare- skinned weirdo. Frodo brought this odd information up to Gandalf, his old wizard friend. He examined the Ring and remembered reading an old book about it and told Frodo that it had the power to attract all the women who came near it if you put it on and love the wearier forever until they take the Ring off.

Frodo thought they should destroy the Ring since it had too much power and he didn't want anyone, especially Bilbo, to have all the women to themselves. Gandalf thought they should talk with the council in Rivendell. They all went to Rivendell along with Sam, Mary and Pippin, who were also hobbits. They discussed with Elrond, Aaragon, a brave human, Legolas, a handsome elf, and Gibly, a short, scrawny dwarf, about the Ring and the power it had. They decided that all of them except Elrond, for he was too old and week, journey to Mordor and destroy the Ring in the lava of Mt. Love.

At the same time Sauron, an evil spirit now in the form of an eye, knew the Ring had been found from sensing its presence. Sauron sent his black- cloaked creature women called Nazguls out on horseback to find the Ring and bring it back to him. If the Ring is ever put on a finger, the Nazguls will get attracted to it and search for it.

One night Frodo and his friends stopped in a town for the night. Frodo was really curious if the Ring's power really worked. He took the Ring out of his pocket and put it on. All of a sudden a swarm of women started bursting into his room. He was actually scared like a baby to see all the women at once so he quickly took the Ring off. The women felt normal again and slowly left the room confused on what just happened.

At that same time the Nazguls felt the presence of the Ring and found the town Frodo was staying in. The Nazguls thought the Ring would be there. Although before the Nazguls got to the hotel where they had stayed at, Frodo and his friends had left in a hurry.

Sauron was disappointed they didn't get the Ring. He was so angry that he started on fire but he put it out. He then sent his army of Orcs to look for the Ring. After hearing news of the Orc army coming, Frodo thought they should split up. Sam would go with Frodo to destroy the Ring, while everyone else would fight the Orcs and Nazguls. Not very long after they set off separate, Gollum found Frodo and Sam. Sam didn't like him but Gollum said he would help them find their way to Mt. Love. Frodo trusted Gollum and let him lead the way.

In the mean time everyone else had fought Orcs for days and days. During these battles they would have some help with the men in the countries they were in like Rohan and Gondor but the biggest battle was at Minas Tirith in Gondor. Almost the entire Orc army and all the Nazguls were there to fight and kill all of them for the Ring. The battle was tense and it went on for days. Thousands are killed during the battle. Bodies of Humans and Orcs are everywhere at the battlefield. It almost seemed like we would lose but at the end, Sauron's army was defeated. Mary, Frodo's friend, almost died in the battle but he barely survived. It was a great victory.

Soon after the battle in Gondor Frodo, Sam and Gollum get to Mordor. They have a hard time getting to Mt. Love fighting off the remaining Orcs still in Mordor that didn't go to the battle in Gondor. After a few days they finally make it. Frodo and Sam are relieved their journey is almost over. All of a sudden Gollum betrays them by stealing the Ring from Frodo and running away from them, but he didn't get far. Frodo was shocked he did this. Sam and Frodo caught and dragged Gollum all the way into Mt. Love with the Ring in his hand and threw Gollum into the lava along with the Ring.

Mt. Love started erupting and Sauron's spirit died. Frodo and Sam ran out of the volcano and went to a safe rock. Gandalf came to save them by riding giant eagles. The Ring was destroyed. Sauron finally died. The Orc army that was in Mordor perished from the lava and the Nazguls were killed. Everything was back to the way as it was. Women around the world were safe from the power of the Ring.

The

End


End file.
